Attack on Conduit
by gps3
Summary: Cole Macgrath/ the beast is tired of all the death he has caused, so he uses his ultimate power. Time travel and goes back in time, but not to his own time. Now Cole is in Attack on titan's world, without any memories from his past life. See how he is raised in this world with new friends and new challenges waiting. ErenXMikasa ColeX? Rated M fro blood and deaths.


**Attack on conduit**

**so this is a crossover between inFAMOUS and Attack on Titan. ** **I have recently watched Attack on titan and this was the first thing that came to my mind. I just had to start writing on it. Also I'm sorry for not updating my other story, I just haven't felt any inspiration for it right now, but don't worry it will be updated. Back to this story it will have action/comfort, hurt and a little romance. With ErenxMikasa and Colex? possibly Sasha. **

**"talking"**

***thinking***

**I gps3 do not own Attack on titan or inFAMOUS. Now lets start the story.  
**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
**

Cole pov

The year is 2054. 40 years has passed since I became the Beast.

I have been called many things through my life the Electric man, Terrorist, the Demon of Empire City, Devil. Now I'm known as the Beast, the strongest conduit to ever live. My real name is Cole Macgrath a normal guy who got powers through a explosion. It was all part of Kessler's plan to make me/him stronger. Kessler is a future version of me, he did it so that i could defeat a great beast. But in the end i became an even greater beast.

To save humanity from a mysterious plague i had to choose between saving the lifes of millions conduits like me, but at the cost of billions of non conduits. Or give up my one life and every other conduit on earth to save billions. A hero would have chosen the later, but I'm no hero. I'm a coward, i was afraid to die, i couldn't do it. I even went so far as to kill my best friend.

I have lost everything important to me, lost my one true love because of Kessler, I lost my home town because i was to weak, i killed my best friend because i was afraid to die and now there is nothing left. Lucy Kuo was my last true friend, but she died a few years back in a fight against some rebellious conduit who sought to kill me and take my place. No one can defeat me, no one.

The population of humans on earth is just about one million, there is no non-conduits left, they have all died from eater war or from my activation of other conduits. The activation of other conduits kills every human in a wide area. It is my fault that they are all dead and I have lived with this guilt for my whole life.

I can now see that i chose wrong all those years ago, the world is on fire and I started it. I had lost all my hope, until now. I now know what I have to do. I will use my strongest power to go back in time to a time were I can chose a different life, a new beginning and hopefully stop this future from ever happening.

V  
V  
V  
V

Normal pov.

With that thought in his head activated Cole his strongest power; time traveling. He didn't know when and were he would end up. Cole started to feel younger as he flew through time it self. *This is weird? how can it come that I'm getting younger when Kessler didn't when he traveled back to my time.* thought Cole, as he kept getting younger and younger.

His memories started to vanish for every going second. He started to lose everything, his power, how he meet Trish and then his best friend Zeke. The last thing that went through Cole's mind was. *I'm sorry for everything. i will become a hero this time.* Cole lost all consciousness after that.

V  
V  
V  
V

At the outskirt of wall Maria was a young woman around 20 years old with long blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She was working at a cornfield like every other day. The weather had been sunny all day, but that changed when a big lightning storm came from out of no were. The farmers all started to leave to get to shelter. The young woman was also on her way when suddenly a huge white lightning stroke down right in front of her. She was thrown back by the raw power. A huge crater was the only thing left were it had landed.

She slowly recovered from the blast and immediately saw the huge crater left from the lightning. She was just about to leave when she heard a weak cry, it almost sounded like a baby. She started to slowly move to the crater and the closer she came the clearer became the small cry. When she came up to the crater was the only thing she could see was the endless smoke coming from the crater. She climbed down in to the crater and started to slide down to the bottom.

The crater was surly over 5 meters wide and 1,5 meters deep. She saw something that moved in the center of the crater and when she walked up to it she saw that it was a small baby that could only be few weeks. The baby was lying on a yellow jacket that looked very old and well worn, on one of the arms was the name Cole Macgrath written. The young woman took the still crying baby in her arm and started to gently wobble the baby. The baby soon ended its crying and fell asleep in her arms. "Gods how did you came here poor thing?" asked the woman gently with a faint smile. She looked up to see that the storm was fading just as quickly as it came.

V  
V  
V  
V

They never found any parents of the baby or anyone who know who or from where he came. The young woman whose name was Lucy Arlert had grown really found of the mysterious baby and adopt him. Lucy had no husband or children, the only family she had was her parents and a sister who lives in Shiganshina.

Lucy named the boy Cole, after that name on the jacket he was found with. Lucy also decided to move home to her parents and sister in Shiganshina. She didn't have a lot of money or experience as a mother and she was still very young.

V  
V  
V  
V

**So thats it how do you like it? fave, follow, write a review. Do you have any questions just PM me, also if you like to send me a idea/suggestions or something ells just send a PM. **

**Also Cole will not only have the powers from the 2 games he is in, he is after all a lot older and has gotten more powers after becoming the beast. If you have any ideas of powers you like him to have than don't hesitate to contact me.**

**until we meet again. gps3 out. **


End file.
